You Know I'm No Good
by MajestyLove56
Summary: I know it's not right, but I can't stop. One-shot inspired by Amy Winehouse "You Know I'm No Good"


Hello Everyone! I know I haven't been the best at updating lately but this is a piece that came to me on my drive home from work. I was stuck in traffic and Amy Winehouse came on with You Know I'm No Good and it just completely spoke to me. . Hopefully you like it and let me know if you wanna see more like these!

As always, please review after!

 **Disclaimer: I do not own anything in the Sons of Anarchy Universe or any rights to the lyrics and song mentioned in the Fic.**

* * *

 _Meet you downstairs in the bar and heard_

My heels clicked harshly against the pavement as I speed walked to the entrance of the Hairy Dog. I checked my watch as I walked through the door. 10 minutes late, shit. My eyes scanned the room until they landed on him. I smiled apologetically as our eyes connected.

 _Your rolled-up sleeves and your skull T-shirt  
_  
"Hey baby" I grinned walking up to him. My attempt to kiss was futile as he sat stony faced.

"Uhh, okay. What's going on?" I asked sitting across from him and setting my bag down on the seat next to me  
 _  
_ _You said "why did you do it with him today"_

"Stopped at the salon to bring you a little pick me up. You apparently left early to the garage to see me. Funny, I didn't see you" He took a long pause and wiped his hand over his face. "Maybe someone else did." He still wasn't looking at me.

My face didn't show emotion in the accusation. He knew where I was, but I wasn't going to make any affirmation.

"What are you talking about?"

He finally looked at me, "I can smell him all over you".  
 _  
_ _And sniff me out like I was Tanqueray_ _  
_  
No emotion. Don't give anything away, "C'mon, Ope." I said reaching for his hand. He retracted it from the table before I could grab it.

I sighed.

"We are to together, I love you." Still not looking. "Listen," I said grabbing his face across the table and pulling it towards me. "If you really want to know where I was, I was buying some new lingerie getting my place set up for a nice romantic evening. Just us." I hit him with my award winning smile and my sultry gaze.

His face never wavered from the stony face but his eyes narrowed in a glare.  
 _  
Cause you're my fella my guy_

"I have no doubt you have new lingerie." He said staring at me straight in the eye. "I just don't think it's for me." He grabbed the whiskey he was babysitting beside him and downed it. He motioned his glass to Harry, silently asking for a refill.

I gulped. Avert. "What's this about, Opie? You asked to see me and I'm here, all dressed up and excited to see you." I said fluffing my hair and running my fingers up and down his arm.

He gave me a sarcastic smile and gave a genuine smile to Harry as he brought the refill.

I smiled at him as well as he brought my usual. Dirty Martini, four olives.

 _Hand me your Stella and Fly_

"I know where you were, don't fucking lie to me." He said staring at me as a I popped an olive into my mouth.

I huffed. This conversation was not going the way I thought it would.

"Ope," I said reaching for him again.

"Don't" he growled pulling his arm out of my hand. "You are the worst kind of person." That stung. "I fucking love you and give you everything and you do this shit to me?"  
 _  
_ _By the time I'm out the door, you tear me down like Roger Moore_

"Get out of my sight." He mumbled.

"Opie –"

"Now!" he exclaimed

My jaw clenches as I silently get up from my seat and grab my purse.

"Nothing but a whore." He whispers as I move past him. _  
_ _  
I cheated myself, like I knew I would_

 _I told ya, I was trouble_

My heart aches.

 _You know that I'm no good_

I reach for my cell and press send on the last number dialed.

 _Upstairs in bed with my ex-boy_

His hands are running up my thighs and his face his in my neck kissing it in all the right places. My eyes close.

"I always miss this" he says as he comes up for air and reaches the peak between my thighs.

The Scottish twang makes me open my eyes and realize who he is.

"Stop talking." I demand as I push his head down so his mouth is on my most sensitive area.

 _He's in the place but I can't get joy_

"I'm almost there, luv." He breathes as I gyrate on top of him.

I roll my eyes. I wish he would shut up.

 _Thinking of you in the final throws, this is when my buzzer goes._

My hand reaches down below to rub myself and I close my eyes thinking of the bearded man I really want.

His hands on me. His fingers pulling my nipples, tweaking them and sending pleasure through me.

I continue bouncing up and down, faster now. The thought of him makes me come undone with a loud moan.

My eyes snap open cutting short the ecstasy as my phone vibrates and I scramble to get it.

"Shite." The voice behind me exclaims.

"Be quiet" I glare at him. My adrenaline starts pumping as I answer the phone.

 _Run out to meet you, chips and pitta_

"Thank for meeting me" He says as I take a seat on the couch.

"Not a problem" I say as I cross my legs, knowing my dress is hiking up.

He clears his throat as he notices what I intended him to.

 _You say "When we're married" cause you're not bitter_

"No bullshit this time." He says. My heart leaps.

 _There'll be none of him no more_

"It won't happen again. I swear." I say, my head on his bare chest. He kisses the top of my head in return. My mouth never betrays my thoughts.

 _I cry for you on the kitchen floor_

The tears won't stop coming. I'm a horrible person.

I take another swig from the vodka bottle.

 _I cheated myself, like I knew I would._

Parties at the clubhouse bring out all the crow eaters, the ones who suck dick to get on the map. Old Lady hopefuls.

I see a brunette walk past me and my head follows her to her destination.

My blood boils and eyes narrow into slits as I see her kiss that scarred smile.

I toss back a tequila shot and walk to the back.

 _I told you I was trouble. You know that I'm not good_

My texts have been purged of any incriminating evidence my mind assures me as I walk though the door.

 _Sweet Reunion, Jamaica and Spain_

 _We're like how we were again_

He walks into the living room pulling his kutte on. He's been called to the clubhouse.

"I think a mini vacation would be nice. Maybe like a weekend getaway? What do you think?" I ask as I put down the magazine I'd been reading and look over at him from my place on the couch.

"Yeah, I think that sounds great." He says nodding his head and adjusting his beanie. "Whatever you want, baby."

I grin as I walk over to him and sink to my knees. He can be late.

 _I'm in the tub, you on the sink, lick your lips as I soak my feet._

"I am exhausted." I say entering the bedroom from the bathroom. His eyes are following me as I drop my towel.

He comes up behind me without a word pushing me towards the bed.

 _Then you notice little carpet burns_

I moan as he continues to thrust into me from behind and his hand reaches to around to massage me.

I relish the feeling of him inside me. So different from others. So right.

I know he's almost there by his breathing. I push myself back meeting his everything thrust and he pushes my hair over my shoulder. It happens before I can stop it.

He stops suddenly.

"What's wrong?" I ask turning towards him.

"Where did you get that from?" He pushes hard on a spot where my neck and shoulder meet as he pulls himself out of me. It's sore.

 _My stomach drops and my guts churn_

"Oh I burned myself a few days ago." I say as I try to cover it with my hand and turn to face him.

His face tells me he knows I'm lying. But I am persistent.

 _You shrug and it's the worst_

"I knew this was going to happen again." He says from his place on the bed next to me.

 _To truly stuck the knife in first_

"It's not really the fact that you betrayed me." He says as I walk out the door. "It's my brother." He adds as he slams the door shut.

I walk to my car with tears flowing freely down my face.

 _I cheated myself like I knew I would._

I love him more than I could describe. Every part of me hurts and the devastation has left me incapacitated. I don't deserve love.

 _I told ya I was trouble._

The familiar rumble of a motorcycle engine rings in my ears and I throw on my robe to answer the door.

"Hiya, luv." He says walking through the door.

"Hi Chibs" I say and close the door, heading straight for the bedroom.

 _You know that I'm no good._

* * *

 ** _REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!_**


End file.
